The blue balloon
by gackt groupie
Summary: Cas hands the balloon to the small boy with an awkward smile. "Happy Birthday West," he says. What can I say? I just wanted West to meet his angel daddy. My gift to the little guy, who I hear turns one on the S7 premier.


For the first time in years Dean has the time and the desire for a walk. Their latest job had just ended and the Winchesters had yet to find reason to vacate this rather quaint, old-timey neighborhood. You know, with a park, a church and a community center all on one street. The September air is humid and warm, and the sky is clear.

He turns to Sam and Cas, both staring grimly at either TV or computer screens. Cas had assisted them on this job, and he too seemed to be procrastinating going back home.

"Hey, I'm goin for fresh air. You guys wanna come?" he offers, holding the motel door open invitingly, hoping to coax them out of dimly lit hotel room. Sam shakes his head from the bed and puts away his laptop.

"Nah, I'm exhausted. Think I'll take a nap." he groans, laying back a pulling a pillow over his eyes.

"Cas?"

The angel takes a moment to tear his eyes away from the TV screen before he gazes up at him as if barely noticing him.

"You coming?"

Cas blinks.

"...yes." Dean ushers him out of the door while muttering "You're going to rot your brain out watching that much TV."

"I think I'd have noticed if my brain was decomposing, Dean." he states. Dean rolls his eyes.

"It's an expression, Cas."

The angel frowns.

"Oh." he muttered, following Dean across the parking lot. When they pass the Impala without stopping, he looks over at Dean in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he asks, head tilted. Dean shrugs.

"I dunno. It's such a nice day I thought we could get some sunshine and fresh air that doesn't involve running for our lives. Have you ever just walked around around to smell the roses?" he asked, nudging the angel with his shoulder. Castiel was quiet as he thought about it and eventually he shakes his head.

"No. I guess I never had the opportunity." He sounds genuinely surprised at himself. Dean gave a tiny smirk.

"Well ain't that a tragedy. C'mon, there's a park over there." Dean says, pointing to a small, well-groomed park on the other side of the street.

(o.o)/

They casually stroll along the walkway, not really saying much to each other. Dean leers at the occasional female jogger that passes, trying to coax Cas to do the same. Cas shows less than no interest in any of them.

Before long they notice streamers and balloons amongst the a couple trees, along with a banner with "HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY, WEST!" emblazoned in blue on it. Dean watches them and keeps walking, smiling a little at the sheer sentimentality of it. He doesn't notice that Cas has stopped walking all together to watch as family prepare the party. He sees a pretty woman holding a small toddler. Judging by the fancy pointed hat on his head and the rest of the adult fawning over him, Dean reasons the kid must be West. He can hear the boy squeal as he clutches a blue balloon in his hand and waves it around gleefully. Dean stops for a moment to watch. He doesn't get to see happy moments like this too often in his life as a hunter. A small gush a wind blows by and he sees the balloon string slip out of West's hand. It soars high above the trees in seconds, soon to be lost forever. The tiny boy starts to cry. As he watches the boy's mother tries to console him, Dean also hears a familiar flutter of wings. He looks to find that Cas is no longer beside him. As he does a 360, there is another flutter of wings and Castiel reappears holding the blue balloon.

(o.o)/

Castiel crosses the grass with the balloon in his hand, unsure as to why he felt compelled to retrieve it in the first place. When he is barely fifteen feet away the mother notices him and her eyebrows raise in surprise. He gives her an small awkward smile and hands the balloon to the child, even tying it loosely around his wrist. Jimmy's memories told him that was a more efficient way to keep them ground when around such small children. The child sniffles, but stops crying. His mother smiles.

"Thank you. That was very sweet."

Castiel again gives her another awkward smile and nods.

"I..thought he'd like it back." he says. He sends one last smile at the child.

"Happy Birthday, West." he turns to leave. The boy's mother stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Would you like a piece of cake for the road? My husband is dead-set on eating it all and well.." she indicates the man in a t-shirt and jeans currently chasing a group of screaming children not even a quarter his age. He looks likes himself. Or Jimmy, actually.

Castiel hesitates, then nods.

"I would very much like some cake." he says. She smiles and goes to the table to cut him a piece. West watches him over his mothers shoulder as she does so. The boy smiles and waves at him. Castiel waves back.

She hands him his cake on a napkin covered plate and he thanks her. He crosses the grass again towards a very surprised Dean and finds a park bench to sit down and eat his cake.

"Man, you got cake?" Dean gushes and reaches for his fork. Cas pulls the plate away.

"Come on! Share!"

"No. She gave it to me. It's my gift for getting her son's balloon back."

Dean pouts and slouches on the bench next to him, glaring daggers at the angel as he watches the angel enjoy the confection without him.


End file.
